scribblenautsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Alexiscool445/Random Stuff
Some random stuff I typed up one day after doing random stuff on Remix. Poi Diabolo Trapeze Quirt Dry Ice Bomb Dive lights Bolt gun Firecracker Battle Rifle Trivias *Klein bottle *Möbius strip Are impossible objects Poisons *Chlordane *Halothane *Iron salts *Ethanol *Hydrazine *Ethane *Ozone *Methane *Chloroform *Fungicide *Bleach *Peroxide *Hydrogen Bromide *Antifreeze *Testosterone *Progesterone *Estrogen *Ammonia *Chemical *Acetic Anhydride *Cyanide *Naled *Bromine *Morphine *Hydrogen Sulfide (No it's not) *Acetone *Acetamide *Rotenone *Methomyl *Octane *Phenol Methanol *Sparkler (This doesn't belong here) Notes Summoning winged rope tends to break Remix Other Stuff *Climbing wall *Rope ladder *Empennage *Conveyor belt *Slide *Escalator *Elevator *Handcart *Minecart *Shark tank *Dunk tank *Surgical Table *Psychosomatic Myth *Christmas sled *Santa *Mrs Claus *Elf *King Arthur *Easter Bunny *Fountain of youth *Headless Horseman *Moby Dick Trees Redwood Sequoia Strawberry Tree Plum tree Pine tree Palm tree Ginkgo Fir Cherry tree Apple tree Banana tree Peach tree Pear tree Bay tree Beech tree Baobab tree Birch tree Grapevine Pewa tree Fig tree Date tree Maple tree Cherry blossom Sal tree Sakura tree Life tree Lime tree Orange tree Lemon tree Larch tree Mango tree Elm tree Oak tree Yew Sallow Coconut tree Carob tree Pistachio Tree Mesquite Bael Olive tree Calabash tree Carob tree Cashew tree Good Traffic cop Cop Police Policeman Policewoman Security guard Protector Guard Security Babies Cow-calf Horse-pony/foal Bear-cub Polar bear-Polar Bear Cub Duck-duckling Goose-gosling Dog-puppy Cat-kitten Sheep-lamb Zebra-zebra foal Particles Shine/spark Air/Big air Smoke Bubble Fat/lubricant (Sawdust) sludge/sewage (dirt) ash gunpowder cannot be poured but looks like it. oil/petroleum fuel/gas can be poured on fire to release fire particles (oil) water/liquid/big water lava/big lava can get damaged by water Cinder (lava) sand (dirt) dirt/soil/Big dirt Vomit/Puke (dirt) mud (dirt) rubble/Rock Chunks snow/frost slush (water) tar (not pourable) sawdust/Big sawdust hail (cannot be obtained) tear/sadness (water) rain (water) Mercury (oil) Gel Asphalt (rubble) Part 3 Comment: Way to go, 5th Cell. You've never heard of the TF2 Sentry Gun. And you never will... Random Stuff Update! Buggy Stuff So I found another 2 buggy items. Wooden Cage and Large Wooden Cage I decided since they had size alternatives, I would classify them under Old School. I also found Tripwire and Large Tripwire, more OS's Tripwire Large Tripwire Wooden Cage Large Wooden Cage Cracked Rock Platform Large Cracked Rock Platform Cracked Wood Platform Large Cracked Wood Platform Cracked Rock Column Large Cracked Rock Column Large Steel Door Large Steel Gate Steel Gate Steel Door Steel Box Big Steel Box Steel Cage Large Steel Cage Spiked Steel Ball Large Spiked Steel Ball Ice Block Ice Block Big Ice Block Huge Ice Layer Large Ice Layer Steel Spike Metal Spike Large Steel Spike Boulder Huge Boulder Ice Spike Large Ice Spike Fire Vent Large Fire Vent Air Vent Lava Spout Large Lava Spout Water Spout Large Water Spout Geyser Stalagmite Stalactite Spiked Crusher Large Spiked Crusher Remix Level 3-10 Create bridges with adjectives applied to help the dog guide his master to the finish line! Solutions *Create a Sinking Bridge, a colossal bridge, and a fireproof bridge *Give the bouncer wings and the guide dog a winged hat. Block off the large spiked crusher with an immortal bridge and extinguish the large fire vent with ice. Spawn a stuck great large air vent and push them to the finish. Spawn a ridable boomerang, mount it. Spawn a klepto man to grab the boomerang. Throw yourself to the starite *Spawn a klepto man and a ridable boomerang. Mount the boomerang and let the man take it. Equip wings. Throw yourself out and dismount when you're out. Make a handheld potion and use it on the bouncer. Take the bouncer and go to the finish line Trivia You don't have to use bridges. You simply have to get them to the finish line A Messed Up Explanation On Jumping How to get the most out of jumping This is how you get a really high jump on people with the animation of Nate, or improve the jump on something else Use the adjective "hopping". This makes the wielder jump 2x higher. For people with Nate's animation, their jump will be increased by half. Giving a handheld jet shoe, since jet shoes jump higher, to anyone will be the same as a hopping Nate. They don't work on hopping Nate's. Giving anyone "handheld hopping jet shoes" will make them jump 1/5 higher then jets/hopping In Unlimited, it may be possible to make yourself hopping, wear hopping jet shoes, and hold handheld hopping jet shoes to get the highest jump Summary Nate + Jets = Hopping Nate Man + Jets = Hopping Nate Nate + Hopping Jets = Man + Hopping Jets = Hopping Nate + Hopping Jets = Hopping Man + Hopping Jets = Maxwell + Hopping Jets + Hopping Jets (Handheld) = Maxwell + Hopping Jets Maxwell + Jets + Handheld Jets = Maxwell + Jets Hopping = 1.5x Jump on Nate/2x on medium jumps Jet shoes = 1/2x higher than hopping, anyone gets the same jump Hopping Jet shoes = 1/5x higher than jets PART TWO Just another set of random text I typed up on IPad. Useful adjectives and words that are useless to you! Antimediaeval (Media-Eval? Some say this is the Media-Eval age, the age of early media) Rajasaurus Psychosomatic Colorblind Necromantic (Summon a Necromancer buddy!) Magic (summon a fireman buddy!) Safe (Summon a bodyguard buddy!) Breezy (Blow you away) Regenerative (Health regeneration) Immortal/Invincible/Timeless/Endless/ Omnipotent Omnipresent/farsighted/eagle-eyed/sighted/nearsighted/blind Targeted Legal Illegal Guilty Suspect Forbidden Flat Metempsychic Resurrective (You heard it. Respawn again and again) Hopping (Jump hi!) Dominant Petrified Extinct Lifeless Paralyzed Dead Useless Frozen Inanimate Hidden (Things can't see it. AT ALL!) Tattooed (Glitchy, NOTHING CAN SEE IT!) Insomniac (Don't sleep) Immune (Don't get sick) Crushing (Crush whatever you walk on! Get knockback!) Words that have no use or are glitchy Dandruff (Also try Dandruffy!) Pixie dust (It's... NOTHING AT ALL!) Chimenea (Put something in it, take that out, it becomes smaller with purple background) Cracked wood platform (White background) Stoplight (Although it works now, it used to be NO IMAGE AT ALL!) Random words ya don't need Prisoner of war Go away bird (GO AWAY NOW!) (Go away! Shoo shoo shoo!) Air tank (It just happens to explode) Depth Charge (Not a torpedo, it's the bomber of the sea) Electric chair (A form of punishment that seems to be harmless when sat on) Cecaelia (Sea witch) Ornithopter (bird plane, from scribble.wikia.com) Gun tractor (Tractor with a gun on it Wrecking Ball (Hey You!!! Ya need a wrecker for this wrecking ball?!?!) Classic items you can use to get the OLD SCHOOL Merit (Some of which are actually just things with larger versions of themselves that don't actually get you the OLD SCHOOL Merit) Cracked Rock Platform Large Cracked Rock Platform Cracked Wood Platform Large Cracked Wood Platform Cracked Rock Column Large Cracked Rock Column Large Steel Door Large Steel Gate Steel Gate Steel Door Big Steel Box Steel Box Steel Cage Large Steel Cage Spiked Steel Ball Large Spiked Steel Ball Ice Block Huge Ice Block Big Ice Block Ice Layer Large Ice Layer Steel Spike Metal Spike Large Steel Spike Boulder Huge Boulder Ice Spike Large Ice Spike Fire Vent Large Fire Vent Air Vent Large Air Vent Lava Spout Large Lava Spout Water Spout Large Water Spout Geyser Stalagmite Stalactite Spiked Crusher Large Spiked Crusher PART ONE Introducing, the Kleptoporter! A line of clones that continuously grab you and pass you from left to right or vice versa! Using your ability of making yourself vulnerable to grabby greedy fanboys or crazy obsessed fangirls, a clone grabs you and another one comes just in time to take you away, and then another one. Or if you like to be dragged away by people, try The Omniscient Man Who Just Can't Stop Running Away Idea Get! The Chair A chair on a platform held by these two people. They go where you want to go. Don't confuse this with a litter/Palanquin Manipulation Get! I just got the man to walk backwards! Look at the picture on the right! Caption: Yay! I got you to look to your right! See? I am manipulative. I noticed that I can't put on a big helmet but I could wear a small one. A big man can wear a big size, and so on. I made a helmet super when I tried to make myself bigger. When I detonated a bomb, the helmet and item grew bigger, but not me. I used this test on a tornado and a man. Apparently, the tornado stayed the same size, but the man also grew bigger, but not angry. Maybe in Unlimited, Maxwell will grow bigger and the accessories will also grow bigger Weapons that don't damage anything except themselves Poi (Toy) Trapeze (Yes, it's a weapon.) Give one to your enemies and render them harmless! Give an immortal one to your enemies and render them harmless! FOREVER! Give one to your super helmet and grow without the punches! I've noticed that in Remix, conveyor belts are no longer faster than you when you run against them. On the bright side, escalators still work. And where did the arrows go? GALLERY PART ONE photo (11).PNG|Apply the same variable for size adjectives to EVERYTHING! Result: Perfect fitting helmets! photo (9).PNG|kleptoporter photo (8).PNG|GLITCHY OBJECTZ image.png|Backwards Walkin'! PART 3 photo (12).PNG|Explosion photo (13).PNG|animation, photo (14).PNG|anyone? photo (15).PNG|...ANYBODY?! photo (17).PNG|Hey! I have photo (16).PNG|explosion pictures here! Category:Blog posts